Always, All Ways
by Xrizz
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee go hunting, but what happens when they ignore the signs of danger? How far can one ill-fated hunt twist and turn until the strings are all tangled? The Cullen's didn't think it could get more critical than this. They were wrong. R&R.
1. Run Faster

**Yeah, it's not that great, sadly. I wrote everything too fast!**

**_Jacob's POV_**

"Race you there!" She laughed, her long, bronze, curly hair swaying smoothly behind her. It was hard to believe she was only seven. She looked sixteen! If she had a halo and wings, that would be enough to convince me she was an angel. Even without them, who wouldn't be able to see that?

"Jacob?" She asked. I guess I didn't notice that I had fallen behind. I sped up, maching her speed in less steps than it had taken her.

"Sorry Nessie," I replied with a grin on my face, "I was just thinking about something."

My human legs were starting to get tired, so I phased, knowing I would have more energy and be able to run faster. We ran through all the different shades of the green forest, only stopping once we found some elk.

I've known Renesmee for as long as I can remember, or as long as she can remember, anyway. But if it had been that I'd just KNOWN her, I wouldn't be with her right now, watching her every move to make sure she was safe. If I had just _known_ her, I probably wouldn't even be allowed to see her. But things were different I didn't just _know _her. I _loved_ her. I loved her more than anyone can put into words, so much that not even my thoughts can process it. So her father would never understand, either. Only her mother could understand a fraction of a percent of what I felt. That's why I was with her right now, because Edward could not say no to Bella, - because I _imprinted _on Nessie.

I smelt something odd in the air, a familiar scent, but unfamiliar at the same time. I thought nothing of it. I only thought of her.

But the more I thought, the more I realized: How could this be meant to be? How could this possibly work? We were so different, but at the same time we were one. We fit together like two puzzle pieces, yet repel like the same sides of two magnets. All this thinking was hurting my brain, but I couldn't stop. Weird, I never really thought about anything I did, but now, she just came into my life, like it was an apartment and she had a key. She just had to unlock the closed lids of my eyes, and then nothing else mattered. Nothing _else._

I felt feelings no one else could ever feel, and thought thoughts no one could even think of thinking. But my train of thoughts derailed, crashed and burned to flames as I heard a VERY familiar voice screech through the airwaves. I turned my head to face the noise of what would be my worst nightmare.

The scent. Now it made sense! A newborn vampire...

That had gotten hold of Renesmee.

I pounced on the blood sucker, managing to get Renesmee free. I thought for a second, once I pinned him to the ground. I couldn't kill him. Not right in front of Renesmee. I couldn't kill one of her own kind, and if I did, I would never live with myself. I could only do enough damage to have time to get Renesmee to a safe place. Then I thought... the scent was stronger before. In just that second, I smelt a much more shocking scent than anything, as I threw the boy as far as he could go. He would be fine. But she wouldn't.

There were two. That's why the scent was stronger before. But this new scent, I couldn't register it until I got my head straight. It was her blood.

"NESSIE!" I would have shouted, had I not phased. But just at the same time, I heard her scream my name.

"JACOB!" She yelled, franctically, then screamed another high pitched scream. I did the same thing to this leech as I did to the other one, only I was more vicious with this one. I bit, tore and tried to do anything I could to make him feel pain. I did the same as I did with he last one and threw him as far as my mouth could throw him.

Nessie was lying on the ground, screaming in pain. It took me a while to process everything that was going on until she screamed "IT BURNS!"

I knew what was going on, and I was afraid. Horror struck me like lightning, but knowing it was my - no, _her_ - only option, I phased back to human state. I would be able to run back quicker as a wolf, but she wouldn't be able to hold on. I picked her up and started running. Running toward the Cullen home. Thinking of nothing but running, but then something stopped me. A feeling of warmth on my face. I started feeling a worse pain than anyone could imagine, but then she took her hand away. It was covered in blood, and now my cheek was. And everytime I'd smell it in, it would me make run faster.

Faster, faster, faster, until.....

faster.

"EDWARD!" I started screaming. I screamed with every last breath in my lungs, "EDWARD! BELLA! CARLISLE!!!"

I didn't bother thinking at the moment, I just thought _faster._ I would play the scene over to Edward later. I just knew that i didn't know anything about what was going on...exept what was happening to her.

"EDWARD!" I screamed again, though it was clearly uneeded. He was outside already, I could smell it.

_FASTER!_ I yelled at myself, but then stopped at the Cullen lawn. Edward was staring down at me.

"_What did you do to my daughter, Mutt!?" _

_**Hope you tried to enjoy it!**_


	2. My Fault

**WAAAAH! guys! I hope your reviewing! I want to know how good my story is!!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Edward's POV_

'_Faster, faster!' _I heard someone thinking. It was Jacob. He'd better not be doing what I think he's doing. Not with _my _daughter.

I was mad. Not because of that idea, but mad because that's all he was thinking. _Faster. _He could be driving, or he could be doing… _that. _If he was, I'd beat him into yesterday. But I remained calm… on the outside, at least. Just so Bella wouldn't freak out and attack Jacob without knowing the real reason for what he was thinking.

But then someone was thinking pain. Physical pain, which I haven't felt in a while. But this was bad. It only lasted a second before I heard _'Faster' _again, only this time with a motive to get to a destination. Okay, good. He was running. Thank God I wouldn't have to deal with… _that._

I thought of this, until I heard someone calling my name.

"EDWARD!" I heard Jacob scream frantically. He screamed with every last breath. I cocked my head to the direction of the door. Ouch, that was unnecessarily loud. Couldn't he have just thought it?

"EDWARD!" I heard again. I started to get up, "BELLA, CARLISLE!!!"

I started to run. If he had called Bella, then this was important. If he had called Carlisle, someone must be hurt or he was in desperate need of help or information. But none the less, I still heard _'Faster!'_

I ran out to the front of the house, followed by Bella and Carlisle.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I don't know…" I answered. It sounded empty, though my eyes were full of fire.

"How can you _not _know!?" Bella demanded. If it had to do with our daughter, she had to know everything.

"I don't know. All he's thinking is '_faster'."_ I replied. I clenched my fists as Bella grasped my arm.

Jacob started running up the lawn, once again screaming my name, in his human form, with Renesmee in his arms. I found many things wrong with this. Why was he in human form? And why was he carrying Renesmee?

But then I noticed. Was that her… _blood _I saw?

"_What did you do to my daughter, Mutt!?" _I snarled. I swear, if he did _anything _to her, he'd be hearing from my fists pretty soon.

He stopped thinking _'faster'_ and replied.

"YOU THINK I'D DO THIS TO HER!?" Jacob exploded. I stood still, frozen by the reaction. Was he holding back tears? Yup.

"What happened!?" Bella growled, though you could hear worry in her voice. Carlisle nodded in agreement with the question. Jacob played the scene in his head of what had happened. Then he tried to explain.

"We were h-hunting… and… I smelt a n-newborn while I was phased… and I attacked him… but while I was…d-distracted with that one… the other one-"

A tear became quite visible as it rolled down his cheek, and he was cut off by Renesmee's unrecognizable sobs as he face was buried in his chest.

"It burns!!" She cried.

I could hear Bella stiffen, then she feel on her hands and knees. She would have been crying if she still could, but she just remained still and silent, her head down, looking at the floor.

Jacob looked down too, though he was looking at Renesmee. His teeth became visible, as he clenched his jaw tight and a look of hate came across his face. Not at her, but at himself.

"It's my fault.' He accused himself.

Carlisle looked observant. He understood the situation.

I walked over to Bella and helped her off her motionless feet. Her expression never changed.

"Give her to me." Carlisle demanded. Jacob immediately gave her to Carlisle. Something he wouldn't ever do on ordinary circumstances. But it all made sense once I heard him. His _thoughts, _anyway.

'_Go ahead. I don't trust myself with her anymore. I can't.'_

I was about to walk over to him until I noticed he was shaking. Violently. But then he stopped, as he dropped to the ground and started crying. Really crying; into the grass on the ground.

'_It's my entire fault. I should've reacted to the scent.'_

"GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled aloud, but then started thinking again.

'_I don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared.'_

"We all are." I replied. I was. "But I need you to be strong right now. She needs all the support she can get. And we all know most of that is from you. So please. Just help us. Help _her._"

He got up from the ground and stopped mourning.

"What does she need me to do?" he asked. Determination full in his eyes, nothing I have ever seen in him.

**Ehh, I know it sucked, but review anyway!**


	3. Thirsty & Sleepy

**Sorry it's been so long, guys. Honestly, I know it's been a long time. I actually previously lost this chapter, so I had to go re-write it. By the way, this is just a filler chapter for the major event which comes next. SO thanks for hanging on. I noticed I got a LOT of story alerts, thanks so much, guys! Review more LMAOOO! By the way, full sentences or paragraphs in **_**slants **_**are flashbacks. A word or two in **_**slants**_** is just sarcasm or expression**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Five minutes can seem like five hours when you're constantly waiting for something. It seemed like five hours until Carlisle finally started working on getting the venom, or most of it, out of Nessie.

I had no idea what was happening. I was too focused on her. Just hoping she would be alright.

Carlisle started working, finally. He wasn't using the same method that Edward used when Bella almost got turned the first time, though. This time, they were using a syringe-type thing. It looked like it was crossed with a needle. Maybe one of those things they use for blood tests, only three times that size. Only Dr. C would have one. I silently chuckled as I realized that if Nessie was awake, she would be freaking out. She hated needles. I imagined her reaction.

Edward was probably listening in, as I saw him lightly chuckle, but only sadness hid in his eyes. We were all thinking the same things. Edward didn't need his mind reading for that.

"_We can only take out so much venom." Carlisle stated, "We cannot take out all of it. After all, she is half vampire, and she still needs some venom in her system to live."_

Ness just lay there, looking as if she were in agonizing pain. Wait, she was. It hurt me to watch; to not be able to do anything, but I knew I couldn't say any better of myself if I weren't there.

"I have never run into a situation such as this before, but hopefully, by leaving some venom in her system it will eventually even out again." Carlisle explained.

A little later, it was only Edward and I left in the room. Everyone else had gone down to the living room, mostly to calm Bella, and their selves.

"Perhaps you should partake in their delightfully lovely conversation." I said tiredly and smart-assingly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not missing anything. The conversation I hear in your head and mine is the same one downstairs. But you're not thinking too much about it. Why?"

"I'm trying not too. Besides, it's _hard _to think about, yet hard _not _to at the same time." I sighed, "At least this won't haunt _you_ in your dreams… I mean, if I even get any sleep with this guilty conscious."

"Guilty conscious? Jacob, it isn't your fault. Honestly, I should have-" Edward was cut off by a short cough. We whipped our heads around to find Renesmee slightly sitting up, holding her chest from coughing. Edward and I rushed to her side.

"N-Nessie?" I asked urgently. '_Please be alright'_ I thought to myself.

"W-what h-happened?" She stuttered weakly. She sounded – and looked – dizzy.

"You… uh… just had a little run in a newborn, dear." Edward tried to explain as none-freaky then it really was. At this point, I was lost for words.

"Are you alright, Renesmee?" He asked.

She lifted herself up a bit. I immediately put my arms behind her back to spot her. Nessie raised her hand to her father's face, gently keeping it there for a few seconds. Edward's face changed drastically.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"N-no…its fine." she insisted weakly. Renesmee got that from her dad. She always had to please the people she loved.

"Renesmee, get some rest," Edward suggested.

"B-but-" she began.

"Nessie, its fine. Get some rest. You're not missing anything. You're dad's been living for a while, so he's done basically everything someone can possibly do. It's not like he's got anywhere to go, so he and I will both be here." Holy crap. I couldn't believe I said that. I didn't plan on saying _anything. _

"Y-yeah… he's right, Renesmee. We'll be here if you need us." Edward agreed, apparently, he didn't expect me to say that either.

"F-fine." she gave up weakly. She didn't have the energy to fight.

Edward and I walked down the stairs, as I whispered "Fine. Let's split the responsibility half-half." And he agreed.

When we got downstairs, everyone was sitting a little too casually on the couch. Finally, Bella broke out of the stupid charade.

"Is Renesmee okay!?" she screeched.

"She's fine, dear," Edward responded as he got her in a hug, "She just needs rest. She doesn't seem to want it though."

I didn't really follow the conversation after that. I was so consumed in my own thoughts, as they were scattered everywhere. From fear to happiness; from doubt to hope. She was badly hurt, yet she was still alive; it wasn't 100% confirmed she'd live, but she's Nessie, and nothing stops her.

I guess I hadn't been listening for a while. Not only because I was thinking about other things, but I was getting tired, too. Weird, I thought I wouldn't get sleep any time soon. Next thing I knew, it seemed Edward had been calling my name five times or so.

"Jacob?" I finally – barely- heard. Edward was poking at me like kids poke dead things with a stick.

"H-huh!?" I mumbled as I fully opened my eyes. Edward and Bella were right in my face –literally, - about ten centimeters away from it. I yelped, but not loudly.

"Sorry, Jake," Bella apologized, "I know you're tired, but we have a favor to ask of you."

"Quite obviously, we haven't had the chance to hunt today because of this… uh… mishap." Edward continued. I took a quick look at his eyes. Pitch black. "So we were wondering if you wouldn't mind watching over Renesmee for about an hour so we could hunt. It would make things go along much quicker. I mean, unless-"

"N-no! Its fine, Edward. I'd be happy too." I interrupted him. Unless what? Unless I had something better to do? Nope. I could never say no to anything involving Nessie.

"Thank you for understanding," Edward sighed a sigh of relief.

"You're a life saver, buddy!" Emmett chuckled as he …um… _manly… _skipped out of the room.

Bella was the last one out. "You really are, Jacob." she smiled, and then she walked out.

I walked up the stairs, back to Renesmee and stood over her. Again, I felt the guilt of what had happened wash over me again. She had a few bruises too. Damn newborns were probably so thirsty they didn't realize their strength.

Then again, it nearly seemed like it was planned. I mean… two random newborns in the middle of the forest? Wouldn't the Cullen's have known or something? Maybe I was just being a little paranoid. It still bothered me though.

'_Guilt. Curiosity. Denial.' _I thought over and over until eventually, my eyelids started getting heavy. _'Stay awake!' _I yelled at myself. But it was no use. I eventually gave up, and floated away into a deep sea of black.

I woke just a little while later. Probably just about fifty minutes. I mentally kicked myself. I was such an idiot? What was I thinking falling asleep?

The Cullen's weren't back yet. A few more minutes and they would be. That's when I got up and looked around. Something was missing. My brain was still in La La Land. Wait… where was Renesmee!?

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Looool. Sorry it took SOOOOOOOOOOOOO long to update, guys! I just don't know why I didn't continue it. But I have a whole plot, and I'm not stopping any time soon. And please, for the sake of my sanity, REVIEW!** **I really need to see how I'm doing.**


	4. Very' is missing the 'V'

**Whoo! It's nice to know some people actually want more! Well, it's bothering the hell outta me, so here I am, writing! MUAHAHAHA! And remember, reviews are what I eat! Don't let me starve! (come on, tell you're friends that if they open the link to this story, candy will come out of their screen)**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella… want to go get the others now? I think we've hunted enough for today." I said, as I wiped my mouth from the remaining elk blood.

"Sure," she agreed, looking satisfied at how much we'd gotten done in just under an hour.

We ran through the forest, swiftly locating the others. By the looks of it, they were all done, too. We headed toward the house, only getting so far until Jasper, Alice and I stopped in our tracks.

We spoke in unison, "Something's wrong."

Everyone looked confused. "What happened?" Carlisle asked instantly.

"I'm not sure," Jasper began, confused himself, "but I have a really bad feeling that something happened while we were gone. Someone's feeling fear and confusion."

"And I can't necessarily pin-point what it is, but I can confirm Jasper's belief." Alice added.

We remained still for a few seconds, before running twice the speed to the house. I felt a mix of rage and confusion, as I finally started hearing Jacob's thoughts.

'_She wouldn't run away. Not when she's in this condition! She can barely even sit up straight! No. This is impossible. Shit! What the hell was I thinking, falling asleep?' _he thought, _'God damn it! I went without sleep for the last 36 hours, why did I have to fall asleep now!? This is all my fault, again! … Nessie… where are you?'_

"Edward, calm down," Jasper instructed, and I did… slightly.

We got up to the door step, and as soon as I walked in, I called for Jacob.

"Jacob! What happened?" I demanded. I wasn't furious at him, I was furious at the situation. I couldn't blame him for falling asleep. 36 hours without it and he was bound to.

"Edward!" he called back, and came flying through the stairs, with a piece of paper in his hand, "I don't know how to say this, but-"

"I know." I interrupted.

"I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Jacob pleaded.

"What happened?" Rosalie and Bella demanded at the same time.

"Renesmee's gone." I answered bluntly.

"She left this note," Jacob offered, as he passed it to me, "It makes no sense to me whatsoever, but maybe you guys can… figure it out."

We all looked over the note intensely, inspecting every word.

The note read:

'_I'm ery sorry to leave on such shrt notice, but it wil be best for everyone. I knew you wouldn' have let me leave if I had told you, but I ned to venture on my own fo a while; discove who I really am. You'll be in my hert. _

_-Renesmee.'_

The note was messy and filled with spelling mistakes. She must have written this in a rush.

"But why would she leave?" Bella asked her voice shaky.

"And what does she mean by discovering who she really is?" Emmett added.

"I… don't know…" I replied.

Bella's head snapped up. It looked like she had some sort of clue of where she might be. She took a few seconds to think through her reasoning, and not being able to see inside her head was killing me. She finally spoke.

"Edward… remember that conversation we had right after the fight with the Volturi?" she asked. I nodded. "Maybe she went to see Nahuel!"

"N-Nahuel?" Jacob asked, almost hurt, "The other half vamp?" I nodded.

Bella's idea was good, but I found a few problems with it. "I don't know… I haven't heard anything about Nahuel in her thoughts, or even about her existence. Besides, she probably doesn't remember enough about him to go seeking him out." I pointed out.

"It's times like this where I wish Renesmee wasn't one of my blind spots." Alice commented.

At this point, thoughts and emotions were moving around so fast that if Jasper and I weren't used to running at our speed, we'd be dizzy. Rosalie was mad at Jacob, Bella was worried, Carlisle was trying to figure something out, Esme was worried, Emmett was mad, Alice was aggravated with her visions, Jasper was overwhelmed with the emotions and Jacob was, once again, blaming himself.

'_There's gotta be some sort of clue!' _Jacob thought. I doubted it.

"This isn't right," he said out loud, mostly to himself, as we turned our heads toward him, "something about this note's screwed up." He grabbed the note from my hand once again and looked it over.

"I sit beside her in biology. The teacher gives us a hell of a lot of paragraphs and equations to copy down. Sometimes she doesn't start copying the notes until the last few minutes of class, 'cause someone is asking her what something means. It takes her about 3 minutes to copy down something that would take someone else 20 minutes; and it comes out neater than theirs! No spelling or grammar mistakes and it's as neat as your writing." Jacob explained, looking at me toward the end, "She wrote this, you can kinda see her writing in it, but there is a clue."

"The _mutt's _right," Rosalie agreed, though she didn't want to, "I sit near her in History, and she does copy down fast."

I considered this for a minute. For once, Jacob might be right. I had an idea.

"Let's not look at the writing itself, let's look at what's in it." I said, eyeing the spelling errors. I reached over to the table near me and got a pen out. I looked at the note again and felt Jacob's gaze over my shoulder. Rosalie kept switching her glare between Jacob and the note. I circled the misspelled words and looked for what they were missing.

'_Very' was missing the V. 'Short' was missing the O. 'Will' was missing an L. 'Wouldn't' was missing the T. 'Need' was missing an E. 'For' was missing the R. 'Discover' was missing another R. And 'heart' was missing the A._

I underlined what was missing and wrote the letters in the space below. When I was finished, the answer shocked me.

"Volterra," I muttered in disbelief. Everybody's thoughts were the same as mine. "Alice! Get us the earliest flight to Volterra, Italy as soon as possible!" I ordered. Alice ran to get the phone and immediately started planning, with Jasper right behind her.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, confused.

"The Volturi. I think they kidnapped her."

* * *

**LE GASPE! I finished writing this at about 2:30am, so it probably doesn't make sense, and yes, I know the Cullen's reaction to the situation isn't what it probably would be, but I'm not exactly sure how to write situations like this to make it sound good. LMAOO! remember: R&R!**


	5. Edward's glares

**Okay, this chapter's gonna be in spilt POV. And guys, just in case you've forgotten, Renesmee's 7 (physically/mentally 16). And thanks to Miz636, some parts of this chapter is gonna be in Renesmee's POV. But for now I'm gonna start off in Emmett's POV (so, there will probably be swearing LOL) Hope you enjoy!**

**Emmett's POV**

Damn Volturi! They said they'd leave Renesmee the hell alone seven years ago! I wish they'd just butt out of our damn lives.

"Edward!" Alice called, racing into the room, "There isn't an available flight for at least-"

"We can't wait that long. We could get there faster by foot if it weren't for all the other obstacles we'd cross." Edward said before she could finish.

"What? How long!?" Rose demanded. Damn, sometimes I think she has more of a bond with Renesmee than Bella.

"Three days." Alice replied.

Rose stiffened, and I held her closer to me, clenching my teeth. Three damn days!? We couldn't wait that long!

Jacob was still and his expression didn't change, he didn't even blink. For a second I wondered if he was just staring into space or if he was just too stunned to do anything. Edward glared at me, and then changed his gaze back to Jacob.

He began to tremble… heavily. His expression finally changed; he was pissed and sad.

"I'll be back," he muttered under his breath, as he quickly ran out of the house. Alice looked like she wanted to go after him, until Edward put his hand on her shoulder, keeping her back. I didn't understand how she and Jake were best friends… I guess he was her Tylenol.

Edward looked down and took his hand off Alice's shoulder. She didn't move, though.

"Blaming himself, again," Edward sighed, and then we heard a howl. For once, I actually felt sorry for the kid.

"W-what are we going to do, now!?" Rose's voice practically echoed through the room.

"There's not much we _can _do." Alice said, mostly to herself.

Rosalie opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again and walked off. I reached out for her, but Edward said to leave her.

I barely even noticed Carlisle and Esme standing with us. They were so quiet, until Esme spoke.

"We should plan for when we get there. Besides, we'll need a thorough plan before we approach the Volturi."

Bella spoke up, "That would be a good idea, but the problem with that is… we don't know anything about this, besides the fact that she's with the Volturi. We don't know if they have tricks up their sleeve."

"Things might be the slightest bit easier," Alice said. We (not including Edward) hadn't noticed she was having a vision, "Some of the Volturi won't be there; the wives, obviously, and even some of the others. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Reneta are going to be the only ones present. Most of the Guard will be… somewhere… I'm not too sure where. But there are two additions to the Volturi. One's a boy, the other's a girl. I can't tell what their powers are."

Edward slightly grimaced, "That makes it about 5% easier. All those vampires are our greatest threats. Not to mention, we don't know what these other two's powers are. But… we'll take all we can get, right?"

"Right. At this point, it's better having less than more." Carlisle agreed.

Yeah, I still had a slight feeling we had no chance in hell. Oops, sorry Edward.

Rose came back a few minutes later. She couldn't stay off this topic for long. She began planning with the rest of us.

"I'm back," Jacob said from _right _behind me.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I basically flew up from my chair. I hadn't even noticed him come in. I turned around to find him grinning in my face. "At least _someone's_ feeling better." I added sarcastically. I heard little giggles throughout the table. I gave death glares to everyone.

His face turned from a grin back to the look he had before. "Not really. Watching a scared-ass Emmett fly 6 feet up into the air is just really funny."

I growled.

"Someone care to fill me in?" he asked.

"Not really." I muttered. Edward glared at me once again.

'_Ouch, Edward. That hurt.' _I thought. I had a feeling I was really pissing him off. He nodded.

"Humph." I pouted. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Mind conversation?" Jasper asked, cocking an eyebrow. We both nodded.

-

This went on for the few days, and honestly, I thought we were getting no where. We were gonna have to wing it.

________________________________________________________________________

**Renesmee's POV**

I had no clue what was going on. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a place I'd never seen before. I felt searing pain all over my body, and I guess it was from the newborns before. Maybe I _did _really need rest, and I was seeing things. When I fully opened my eyes, I saw a pair of red eyes staring me in the face. If I hadn't been so convinced that this couldn't have been real, I probably would've attempted running. Yeah, like that plan was going to work.

"Ah, you're awake!" The raspy voice said. The voice alarmed me; it sounded familiar. My eyes shot completely open in the dim light of the dark room.

"W-who… where?" I began. I wanted to ask so many questions, but either my fear or my inability to speak clearly at the moment was holding me back.

"You don't remember?" The voice asked. I searched my memory for something, and I found a match. Six and a half years ago. The memory was fuzzy, but it was there.

"A-Aro?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

"Ah, you _do _remember!" he applauded gleefully. It still confused me how the head of an organization of, basically, vampire police could be so cheerful

"Well, it's always best to have an optimistic attitude when this is your job." He replied to my thoughts. I'd been so occupied with the pain that I hadn't felt him touching my hand.

I slowly moved my hand away, "W-where?..." I began again.

"Italy. You're in Volterra." He replied with pride in his voice.

"B-but wh-" I was cut off but the voice of another vampire who just walked in.

"Aro, I've checked the flight schedule. The Cullen's won't be here for another three days." He grinned triumphantly.

_Wait, what?_

**I know Nessie's POV is short, but I didn't want to spoil anything. There are a few surprises coming up. LOOL! **


	6. Emotions

**Hey guys, so I've skipped about 2 or 3 days into the story, but all that happened will be explained. I know I constantly switch between Jacob and Edward's POV, but I only do it 'cuz Jacob is one of the mains in the story, and its more fun to see how others react to Nessie's situation. I probably won't do it in Edward's POV a lot anymore, but Jake is still gonna have his POVs. So enjoy!**

**Jacob's POV**

The next two days were as expected. We had nothing to work with, so we basically just kept repeating the same stuff over and over. The only reason we weren't bored out of our minds was because we were all worrying for Nessie. We… no, she wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me.

As we headed for the airport, I started to get a bit queasy. Not enough to make me freak or anything, but this was the first time I'd been in a plane. I guess it wouldn't be that bad.

The whole process was so long. Getting the bags checked (we had none), then getting the tickets checked, security, blah blah blah. By the time we got to the plane, I swear it had been hours. Which didn't help me. I guess part of the nausea would be when we were there. It was like one of those horror movies. Waiting… waiting… waiting… BAM!

I was afraid of what those damn blood suckers could have done to Nessie. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to come back with us unchanged.

"They're going to be waiting for us." Alice whispered, expressionless. It had crossed my mind before if this could be a trap, but I didn't care. We needed to get Renesmee back. Edward looked at me with an agreeing look, and then turned his attention back to Alice.

"Do you know if Renesmee's gonna be with them?" Emmett asked stupidly. Nessie was like me; Alice couldn't _see _us.

Alice was still stuck in her vision, so I answered for her. "Nessie's one of her blind spots, remember?"

I snuck a peek at Bella. She was sitting beside me, leaning into Edward's chest; sobbing tearless sobs.

"It's gonna be alright, Bells." I whispered. That's about the most optimism I'd shown the last few days. "I know it's good to prepare for the worst, but hope for the best."

"He's right, dear." Edward agreed. "I know it's hard to do at the moment, but it's the only way we'll get anything done. Remember six and a half years ago?" Bella nodded. "We had all the witnesses lined up. We were prepared if we had lost that case, but we held through with hope. And because of that hope, Aro listened."

Bella looked down and nodded. She looked like she only half agreed. "I… I know… but this is different from that time. We aren't prepared. We don't know why they've got Renesmee, what they plan on doing or if they've already done something."

"All the more reason to hope for the best." I murmured. That had been what I was thinking lately, but I couldn't bring myself to imagine Renesmee worse off than the last time I'd seen her. And that was bad.

I was starting to get a bit tired. I had probably slept a total of one hour these past three days. I mentally kicked myself. Sleeping is what got me here.

"Jake?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"It may have been seven years, but I still recognize the signs of sleep deprivation."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, well it's pretty hard to get sleep when the very thing you're trying to get away from is haunting you in your only resting place." I yawned.

She smiled a sad smile. "It's no walk in the park having to stay up for three days and nights worrying about it either."

"I know. I'm on the same boat. The situation didn't even get a chance to sneak into my sleep. That's kinda impossible when you don't get it." I replied.

She rolled her eyes, but she agreed with me. "Get some sleep, Jacob. You're lucky you still can."

"Sure, sure." I smirked. I yawned again and tried to fall asleep. Surprisingly, despite all the talk of the passengers, I was able to rather quickly. Everyone was so tense, nobody was talking. Emmett would crack a joke every now and then, but you could tell he was nervous. Alice was trying to have a vision, Jasper was getting nervous from all the emotions, Blondie was pissed (I'm guessing at the Volturi), Esme was worried, Dr. C was on the same boat as Edward; trying their best to plan something, and Bella was so worried she might as well have gone into cardiac arrest (if she still could).

I woke to Bella's poking finger. I opened my eyes and glared at her playfully. She smiled back and said, "Congratulations. You didn't snore. Were landing now, put on your seatbelt."

"I didn't snore?" I said as I clipped in the buckle, "Oh… cool."

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, you should try it more often,"

"Meanie." I mumbled. Edward rolled his eyes.

**Jasper's POV**

As we got off the plane, the emotional atmosphere was even sadder, more nervous and madder than before. Quite frankly, I was getting a little nervous, which wasn't helping anyone. Alice had given up on the visions, she wasn't getting anything, and Emmett quit cracking the stupid jokes. Nobody was listening.

When we walked out of the terminal, we started navigating the streets, trying to find the quickest way to the tower. It wasn't long before we took off running under the lead of Carlisle, who had been here many times.

The streets were quite long, so it took us a good amount of time to get there, even at our speed. When we did get there, they had one of the guard outside waiting for us. I assumed this was one of the new additions that Alice has mentioned. It was a small girl. She looked like she was turned into a vampire at about the age of 13. She had tan skin, so I guessed she came from down South, and the usual red eyes.

The girl led us into the tower. We walked through the hallways; through doorways until we finally got to a room that looked like it was once a ballroom. At this point, the girl went ahead of us and joined the emerging shadows.

Aro was the first one to fully appear. He walked toward Carlisle with a welcoming gesture. It always confused me how he could be so cheerful.

"Carlisle, my friend," Aro began. Carlisle walked forward, "How long has it been?"

"Seven years." Carlisle responded, "Two visits a decade is a bit much, isn't it Aro?"

Aro darkly chuckled, "You came here on your own free will."

"We came here to retrieve family. Aro, you promised you would leave us be. What is your reasoning for this?"

"Well, I promised not to kill you back then. Now, we've flipped the coin and think dear Renesmee could be an asset to us." Aro 'explained'.

Jacob, still being in human state, started to get mad at that comment. He glared at "Dear Renesmee". Edward put his hand on Jacob's shoulder to hold him back from springing at Aro.

The whole slur of emotions wasn't too much, since it was mainly one: frustration. I tried to calm everyone down which barely worked. I only noticed the effects on Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Bella. They were easiest for me to manipulate emotions.

"Where is she?" Edward demanded. Aro was taken by surprise to his tone.

"Antonio, bring Renesmee in, will you?" Aro commanded. The rest of the shadows emerged. A boy with dirty blonde hair and pale skin was holding on to Renesmee. She was barley conscious, and he was practically dragging her from the shirt collar. Honestly, Renesmee looked like nobody had laid a finger on her.

'_Impossible' _I thought, _'No, this can't be right.'_

The emotions I felt were confusion and relief. Edward agreed with my thoughts as Jacob bared his teeth.

"Renesmee," Rosalie and Jacob whispered under their breath.

**Ha, you like? Well, I'm not gonna be posting another chapter for a few days, because I'm packed with stuff to do. So review, guys! Reviews are what I eat, don't let me starve! 3**


	7. The Plan

**Okay, I'm trying to get as much done in the smallest amount of time possible. SO yeah, it might be a bit crappy. Now that I look back on the last chapter, there's stuff I need to make up for. I hope this chapter satisfies you! =). And also, like I said, Jacob's POV will be used a lot. SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! But it's one of the best ways to express serious emotions, besides using Edward. I hope you don't hate me! LOL!**

**Jacob's POV**

I think everyone was thinking the same thing as me: something was off. Renesmee looked… completely undamaged. I'd say she looked better than before. I don't know… those newborns left quite a mark; it wouldn't heal that quickly. Not to mention: if she wasn't damaged, _why _was she barely conscious?

"Oh, I feel so bad not introducing our newest members!" Aro apologized like this was a casual conversation, "I see you've already met Anita. She's from South America." He said, gesturing toward the small girl who led us in. Really, I didn't care who the hell they were. I just wanted to get this over and done with. "And this here is Antonio. His background was Polish." He continued, talking about the boy who was holding Renesmee. He looked about 16 or 17. I could take him on easily.

"That's quite nice, Aro, but in case you haven't noticed… we _don't _care!" Rose growled. At least we had one thing in common: we were both fed up with this bull crap!

"You'll care soon enough." That Caius guy retorted. Great, that dickhead was here too. Well… Alice said he'd be.

"True, friend, true." Aro laughed, "Anyway, as I was saying," and he went on with his little descriptions. I wasn't even listening; I was just looking at Renesmee. It seemed she noticed us, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I looked at Edward, who already looked like he was going to rip head off. I heard him growl quietly. I wondered what he saw.

"But of course, their powers are what counts," Aro gloated, "You see, Anita's power is similar to Jane's" I saw the Jane girl roll her eyes without Aro noticing, "Anita can inflict _physical _pain on a person without literally touching them. In other words, from far away, she can give you a bruise. Not an imaginary one, a real one." I went back to what Caius said. So far, I wasn't caring. "Would you like to demonstrate? I know you're still getting used to it, but…"

The girl nodded. That Antonio kid moved slightly out of the way. _'Demonstrate on what?' _I thought. I waited a few seconds, staring at Anita. Suddenly I heard Renesmee gasp for air, and she would've crumbled to the ground if it weren't for the kid holding her. A snarl ripped through some of our throats, including mine. I took me every inch of my self control not to phase and rip them to shreds. Nessie started breathing heavily; we could hear her lungs hesitating.

Caius grinned. This is the most satisfied I'd seen him. Aro went on to explain the boy again. I swear, if _he_ was gonna do anything to Renesmee…

"Too late," Edward whispered.

"Antonio, also one of our new newborns, had developed an interesting power as well. He can make things seem different than they really are with just a touch. As long as he remains in contact with it, he can make a crumpled piece of paper look new. Antonio, would you like to show our friends?"

_Friends. _I trembled a bit, and then reminded myself to stop. Not now; when it was necessary.

"Okay," the boy mumbled. The hand holding on to Nessie dropped, and so did she. I swear if I had been Bella when she was human, I would've passed out. I knew that Renesmee was damaged, but I never would have guessed it this badly. She was covered in bruises, cuts and gashes. Parts of her hair were blood stained. I could've guessed she even had a few broken bones. She tried moving, but her body gave up.

I stopped breathing. Since the others already weren't, there eyes widened. Once again, snarls were heard through the room, even worse than before. I think I even heard Carlisle and Esme.

Again, Renesmee tried to get up. Her arms trembled as she tried to lift herself up, but she eventually got to her feet, swaying in every direction. Seeing her stand up was even worse; you could see everything. Every little bruise or cut… and that was just on her face. Antonio grabbed her again in front of him, holding both of her upper arms this time.

Aro leaned in close to her, about 10 centimeters away from her face. He let out a small growl; Renesmee whimpered and tried to move back, but Antonio was too strong. With that, Aro moved away, smirking. "Aw, she's afraid of me. Isn't that cute." He said as is he was talking to a frightened puppy. I was actually starting to wonder why nobody was doing anything. We couldn't even find our feet. The useless shadows of the other Volturi in the background snickered. I briefly wondered if they were too scared to come forward.

But then Nessie's face went from frightened to pissed. She used the last bit of her energy to kick her feet up into Aro's face. The playful mood he had on his face before was gone, as he was knocked a few steps back. Jane let out a growl at Renesmee and that Antonio kid, holding on to her arms, easily threw her off across the room. She hit the wall opposite with a smack and let out a shriek. She lost all consciousness.

"Renesmee!" Edward and Bella yelled in unison. That was the last straw. Without even phasing, I found my feet running toward Antonio; fists ready. Edward couldn't even stop me now. As soon as I got close, though, Aro appeared in front of me. He grabbed my fist, and with only a second of hesitation flung me back in the direction I came.

Aro smirked and turned his back to us, gathering some of the guard around him. He looked like he was talking about something.

'_What the Hell?' _I thought. Bella echoed me, "Jacob, what the hell!?" I started trembling, and in no time I was a wolf.

"Calm down!" Jasper and Edward commanded. I calmed down enough to listen. Damn Jasper.

"Listen, I'm using the time I can while they're planning their next move. We only have about 4 minutes, so don't talk and listen." Edward demanded to all of us, "We only have limited time to move. Here's what we're going to do to get Renesmee out. Jasper, you need to ride on top of Jacob and confuse the Volturi while you make a run for Renesmee. Since she can't hold on, you, Jasper, are going to pick her up. Immediately after, you will run out. Carlisle, when they run out, can you go too? Renesmee's going to need a doctor." Edward asked. Carlisle nodded. "Bella, you need to shield us while we do this. Now, this is the part I hate. We're splitting off into two teams: one will make the getaway, and the other will stay and fight. This is going to be difficult, but we need to trust our loved ones. Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob, Rosalie and I will be the getaway team. Alice, Esme, Emmett and… Bella will have to stay and fight." I looked around. Everyone was looking at their significant other, wishing this wasn't what they had to do, but they trusted Edward. He continued with reasoning, "Because Jacob and Jasper will make a faster getaway if they leave together. I need to be able to tell if anyone is following us and what they're planning. Renesmee's going to need a doctor, so Carlisle is coming and we need an extra fighter: Rose. Alice, you can't see with Renesmee or Jacob around, but if you stay, you can see the Volturi's next attacks. Esme and Emmett, you two are really strong, which is going to be useful against the Volturi. And Bella, you need to shield them from the attacks. I know this isn't what anyone wants, but it's the only way." Edward finished off his long speech. I couldn't believe he said that in 4 minutes.

"Alright," They agreed in unison. I could see the longing in the eyes they had for each other. Everyone was split away from the person they loved, but they knew they had to.

Edward added on one more detail "Fighting team: You don't necessarily need to kill them to leave, just make sure you have enough time to make a getaway. We'll be in the alley we passed on the way here."

And with that, everyone turned to face the Volturi again. They were still talking, then Aro turned away from them. He glared at us and grabbed Renesmee up from the ground. Once he had her upright, he looked directly at me.

"Crap," Edward murmured.

"So _that's _what an imprint is," Aro commented. My eyes widened. _Shit. _When he grabbed my fist, he must have read my memories! He gently placed both of his hands on her collarbone, slowly moving them up to her neck. "I wonder how long an imprint lasts. I heard forever, but we'll just see about that." And he slowly lifted her up off the ground, cutting off her breathing; choking her.

"C-can't b-b-breath," Renesmee gasped, "let… let me d-down,"

"What's the magic word?" Aro teased, smiling. I would have killed him. _Killed _him. But my legs were frozen; I was frozen.

"P-please," she begged. I watched in horror.

"Go," I heard Edward whisper; too low for the Volturi to hear. That had been what I'd been waiting for; the motivation to get my legs moving. Jasper climbed on my back, and I started running head first toward Aro.

**I know there wasn't enough reaction from the Cullen's while the Volturi were torturing Renesmee, but I was kind of making it so they wouldn't do anything stupid like Jacob did. And also, just in case you're wondering how Edward came up with that plan so fast, let's just say he was planning it out before they got in a huddle. Also, the other Volturi weren't even mentioned yet. I only wanted Jacob to point out the necessities. I am also aware that I can't write fight scenes worth of crap, but I wanted so desperately to get this chapter done, so I had to write it in 1.5 hours. I'll take more time on the next. R&R**

**(P.S. I'm sorry for splitting all the couples up. Please don't hate me! You'll understand why later.)**


	8. Punching Bag

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry the seventh chapter was poorly written, I really am, but I did it in a rush. Hopefully, you'll find this one more acceptable. LOL!**

**Jasper's POV**

It was difficult to keep everyone's emotions intact. The anger was so deep I thought I might start panicking. Yeah, like _that _would have been smart on my part. Even though it was hard, I managed. I guess it was because nobody wanted to do anything irrational.

I glanced at Alice, still dreading Edward's plan. The thought of leaving her to fight sent chills up my spine, which means a lot if you're a vampire. My thoughts were disturbed by Edward's whisper signaling Jacob's run. I climbed on his back and he launched forward. I felt his anger rushing to his legs to force his run.

I felt Bella's shield stretch out toward us, so I started manipulating the emotions around me. My main goal was to confuse the Volturi. It was a lot harder than it sounds. I finally got hold of their emotions, and soon, they had no clue what was going on.

Jacob, still in his run, skidded to a halt so I could scoop up Renesmee. He swiftly changed directions, and I let go of the emotional manipulation. We neared the door out, as we head Caius mummer "Get them."

Jacob paused for a second, but then kept running. I glanced one last time around the room, at everyone's longing looks for each other. Rosalie gave Emmett a quick kiss before starting off toward us, followed by Carlisle. Edward whispered to Bella, "I'm sorry," as he left her. I looked at Alice. I resented Edward's idea of leaving her. Even if we had to be separated, I would much prefer if she were the one escaping while I fought. I couldn't stand the thought of her being damaged by the Volturi. I put my trust in Bella to keep her safe.

'I love you,' Alice mouthed. I nodded. She returned a faint smile, but then turned her attention to the Volturi.

The last thing I saw before the door swung shut behind us was Caius and the two new recruits charging toward the fighting team.

'_Alice,' _I thought, _'I'll be back for you.'_

**Jacob's POV**

Jasper climbed off my back once we exited the building. I think he was only using me for my speed while Edward was busy. Busy with what, I don't know. But at least Renesmee was safe.

Barely.

I followed under Edward's direction; through the hidden ways and long streets. We passed by so many dark allies, that I wasn't sure which one Edward could've meant when he was explaining the plan.

Occasionally, I saw Edward take a glance back at Nessie. That was the only time I've ever seen him nearly bump into a pole. But I couldn't blame him; I _did _crash into one.

We finally came to a halt in this abnormally creepy side-street. Talk about awkward.

'_Be right back,' _I thought so Edward could hear. He nodded.

I ran around the corner and phased back to human state. I would've stayed as a wolf, but it was much harder to communicate through Edward than it was in my own free speech. He had a knack for changing around what I said to make it seem less… direct.

I ran swiftly back around the corner to where the rest of them were. Jasper was slowly setting Renesmee down on the ground; probably so as not to hurt her with all those bruises.

"Nessie," I whispered under my breath. _Damn it! This is my fault! Why does my being stupid have to affect her? That should be me, not Renesmee. She didn't do anything to deserve this!_

I wondered about the Imprint. How could I have imprinted on her? I never wish I didn't; ever, but I just wondered how this would work. I didn't deserve Renesmee. I just made things worse for her.

Edward shot me more glares. He apparently hated when I thought like this.

'_Look,' _I thought, _'you've felt like this once too. You know where I'm coming from.'_

"Yes, I do. But I was wrong, and you know that. By leaving I made things worse, apparently." He said. At least no one knew what we were talking about.

"Yeah, but this-"

"Isn't different at all." He interrupted, "Jacob, she-"

"D-Dad, Ja…ke?" Renesmee struggled for words. I opened my mouth as to say something, but was, again, interrupted.

"Renesmee, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked immediately. I was starting to get slightly nervous. Jasper was probably a little edgy about Alice.

"Aching… e-everywhere," she whimpered,

I started feeling more nervous, but I think it was my own nerves this time. Edward nodded at Jasper to a question he most likely asked in his head.

Jasper patted Nessie's arm. "I Hope you'll feel better," he whispered to her as he ran off the other way; probably going back for Alice or something.

"Where do your injuries range from?" Carlisle continued.

"Every…where…" she repeated.

"Are there any serious injuries?"

This time Edward spoke, "Most of her serious injuries have healed. This is what's left."

"B-but why would they? They nearly never resort to violence!" Rosalie growled.

"Well, you saw the two new members. They are newborns. The Volturi decided to bring them in to test whether or not they could be useful to them. The Volturi didn't want to waste a human life, but knew the powers probably wouldn't have enough effect on a vampire. They figured that if the tried them out on Renesmee, they could have the same effect as it would have on a human, but she wouldn't… die." He explained.

"She was very close to it, though." Carlisle added. "Extremely close to it. It seems that we arrived there right on time."

"Cliché's suddenly don't disgust me anymore," Rosalie smiled. Edward nodded in agreement.

"So… they used Renesmee as a… a _punching bag!?_" I said, outraged.

"I wish," Renesmee whispered.

"Jacob, calm down." Edward instructed. "It would have been a few minor bruises if it were only that. Anita would test her skill to see how far she could damage a person, while Antonio would try to see what the limit to his power was. I guess the final test was to see if they could hide it from us."

I began to shake. _'She's fine now,' _I reminded myself, _'She's safe. Calm down. Safe. That's all that matters.' _The shaking toned down to a slight tremble, and eventually calmed itself.

Carlisle slowly lifted Renesmee's arm toward him, pressing his finger against her wrist… checking for a pulse?

"Her heartbeat is _very _uneven." Carlisle explained, "But it should even out again. I just think the past half hour or so has been quite a change of pace for her."

Renesmee attempted in lifting herself up off the ground, but only succeeded in getting her torso slightly lifted before she collapsed and passed out. Rose caught her.

"Nessie!" we called in unison.

"It's alright; nothing too serious. Her system couldn't handle the structural stress; she couldn't support her own weight." Carlisle explained. Yeah, 'Nothing too serious', "Also, she's suffering from sleep deprivation. She probably hasn't slept at all for these past few days. Sleeping with the Volturi around is the last thing one might want to do."

I couldn't argue with that logic. I absentmindedly stroked Renesmee's blood-stained hair. I cursed the Volturi. And despite Edward's many glares,

I cursed myself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Omg, I'm sorry it took so long to get up! Hopefully this chapter was better than the last. Sorry bout the split POV. I know the characters were kinda talking over Nessie while she was actually awake, but I'd imagine, in that situation, you wouldn't really want to talk too much.**


	9. Mac Studio Finish SPF 35 Concealer NW15

_**Bella's POV**_

I could barely hold the shield up any longer, and the Volturi showed no signs of giving up.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Yeah?" She said, almost panicky. She was trying to formulate a plan to get out of there, since she knew my shield wouldn't protect them forever.

"The shield…" I began. "I… I can't hold it any longer!"

"Crap!" grunted Emmett, though not to what I just said. Apparently, my shield couldn't block physical attacks, and my shield had been taking quite a few blows. Anita had been attacking him for a while now.

"Bella, try to hold if for just a few seconds longer, and Alice will have a plan." Esme assured me. I nodded and used most of the energy that was left to push the shield out further.

"Okay. Emmett, you take Aro." Emmett nodded, "And Esme, you fight Caius. I'll take Demetri." Alice said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"If you still have any energy to fight, take on the newcomers." I nodded.

Anita took another blow to the shield, and it slipped from my grasp. I gasped, as the shield snapped back to me with such force, I got knocked a few feet back.

"No!" Alice whispered. Aro grinned triumphantly.

"Do not worry. I assure you, we will not kill you. Not when we have such uses for you." He said.

That was when it clicked in my mind. Uses for us.

"No." I growled. Aro smiled again.

"You finally figured it out."

"Figured _what _out?" Emmett snarled.

"There are many of fish in the sea, but you catch the best fish with the best bait." Caius said.

"This was all a trap." I said to no one in particular. "Just so he could add us to his little collection."

"Yes. But unfortunately, some of our dear friends managed to run away." Aro sighed. "They won't get far though, will they, Demetri?" Demetri shook his head and grinned.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I kept my promise.

I ran back toward the towers, running right passed the guards who tried to stop me. But when they realized I was a Cullen, they stopped and smiled. I didn't stop to wonder why.

I burst through the door, and froze almost immediately. All of them… exhausted and about to fall over. Alice… collapsed on the ground.

"J-Jasper." She whispered.

My eyes widened in horror. Acting on instinct, I lunged at the closest figure to her: Demetri. At the moment, I was a monster. But I didn't care. I'd be a monster if it meant saving Alice.

Aro tried to attack me, but Emmett managed to block him somehow.

"Emmett," Esme said, "Start a fire. Jasper's going overboard." He nodded. I smiled and began ripping.

Aro and the others retreated, from what I guessed was fear that they would be next.

"What are you doing!?" Caius snarled to them. "You're letting them get away with this?"

"Peace, Caius. Unless you wish to be next." Aro said. I snapped my head up toward them. Caius retreated immediately.

"I really wish we didn't have to resort to this." Esme sighed as I finished. Emmett threw the pieces in the fire. The purple smoke began to rise.

"Look on the bright side." Bella said. "We got rid of their only tracker."

"Now let's get the hell out of here." Emmett snarled.

I picked up Alice and we headed for the door. She'd be okay soon, I was sure. But I still didn't know what happened.

"How…" I began.

Bella answered, "I couldn't hold my shield up any longer. As soon as it came back to me, they took charge. Alice was caught off guard." I nodded. "She insisted on taking on Demetri." She added.

"He's… he's stronger than he looks." Alice croaked. I shook my head.

"He got what he deserved." I said.

"Jasper," Bella started as we were running through the streets. I guided them to the alley. "It was a trick. This was all a scheme to get us to join them."

"What do you mean?" I demanded. We walked into the side street were the others were.

"She means Renesmee didn't write that note. The Volturi did. They figured if you guys came here, you'd fall right into their hands." Jacob said, rounding the corner. I felt his emotions; surprise and frustration. "I asked her about the note and she didn't know what we were talking about. It all adds up when you think about it, though."

"Did you all make it out safely?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded; all except for me.

"What happened to Alice!?" Rosalie demanded. I gently lowered her to the ground. Rosalie caught her in a hug; but not too tight.

"Demetri." I said. First she felt confused, then rage rushed through her.

"If I ever get my hands on him, I'll-"

"That won't be necessary." Edward smirked. "It's quite hard to grab onto smoke, isn't it?" Rosalie smiled.

_**Jacob's POV**_

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked Alice. She sighed and lifted herself up slightly.

"Better." She lied. "I'll probably be alright in a matter of minutes." She smiled through the pain.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked. "You guys look exhausted." I felt that I really didn't care for the answer. I just wanted to take my mind off everything that's happened. A change of pace would be nice.

"My shield failed on me." Bella pouted. "We had to start fighting physically. They had the upper hand. But thankfully, Jasper came right on time! We probably would have ended up like Demetri." She grinned, and patted Jasper on the back. He smirked.

"Rosalie…" Alice began. Rose's head snapped up. "Since I can't walk into a store and not look like I'm about to toss my cookies, I need you to do me a favour."

I couldn't believe it. Alice needed to go shopping? Now, of all times? It was ridiculous, but I decided against saying anything in fear that… well, this was Alice. Did I really need a reason?

"Alice, seriously. You can't honestly think of shopping right now, can you?" Emmett said, with a look of disbelief on his face. Jasper looked like an exact copy.

"She knows what she's doing, apparently." Said Edward, sighing.

"Yeah, Emmett. I can't believe you doubted my shopping abilities. I disown you as a brother. You'll have to make it up to me later." Emmett made a whining noise after Alice had said that.

"Anyway, as I was saying- before I was so _rudely interrupted,_" Alice threw a glance in Emmett's direction, "I need you to buy a few compacts of Mac's Studio Finish SPF 35 Concealer in the lightest tone they have. I think that would be NW15." It puzzled me how Alice managed to remember the name of that. Why do they have to give make-up such long names, anyway? Why can't they just call it cover-up?

I already knew Alice's plan, which was sad. I think I was around the Cullen's too often; Alice's evil scheming was starting to rub off on me. I looked at Blondie's face. At first it was confused, but then the light bulb seemed to turn on at the top of her head. She ran off, and I assumed she probably already knew where a make-up store was around here.

Alice looked at everyone's face and let out a frustrated sigh. "It's cover-up. Heavy duty stuff. It should be able to cover up any scars, bruises, and even make us look at bit darker; so we can board the plane without to much suspicion. Who would believe we came back from Italy and are paler than anyone else on the planet?"

Emmett's face still looked confused. "She's planning on covering up any bruises or scratches that you guys and Nessie have, so we can get on board, and avoid the medical department filing and abuse report, which would probably mean we'd have to go to a hospital, and then we're all screwed. There going to think something's up when we should all be dead at these temperatures. And it doesn't make tings easier that you're heart isn't beating and mine's beating too fast. Understand?"

"Oh!" He nodded, "I get it."

"Good, because you should. Not me." I mumbled. Edward chuckled.

"You've learned well, young grasshopper." Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Try living with her." Edward whispered, well aware that Alice could hear.

...

**Yeah, I know Demetri's death was written poorly, but quite frankly, I'm getting sick of Jasper. I mean, I love him, but I have this friend who keeps going on and on and on and on about him, so it's come to the point where I really don't care now. I know the chapter ended in comedy, and the first thing I wanted someone to say was "How's Renesmee?" but I felt the story needed something refreshing: a break from all the drama. Bear with me. Be back soon! R&R**


	10. Snarled Promises

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I think even **_**Edward**_**'s getting pissed off waiting. I love you alllllllll! **

**Rosalie's POV**

They only had 30 packs left. I couldn't believe it! And some weren't even in the same shade! Thanks to this obvious mix up, I had to buy 5 brushes so the shades wouldn't mix. Alice was _not_ going to be a happy camper. I walked out of basically the only makeup store they had in the area, and headed back into the alley. It didn't exactly bring pleasant memories of my last moments of my human life.

"Alice?" I asked. Even though I'm a vampire, I was still a bit nervous.

_No worries, _I thought at myself, _you can kick any person's ass._

"Rose?" she called back. "We're right here!" I entered the alley with the giant bag of makeup supplies. When she was in view, I sighed. A giant explanation was on the way.

"Alice," I began, "I'm so sorry! They only had 30 compacts left, and some aren't in the same shade!" She looked at me a raised an eyebrow. The dog started laughing uncontrollably.

"Bite me, Dog!" I snarled. "Oh, wait. That would be reversed. Let me bite _you._"

He laughed again. "Oh, is Blondie confused? Hey, I got a joke for you- Why was the blond fired from the M&M factory?" _Heard it already, _I thought, _but I'll let him have his fun. _I heard Edward chuckle, probably at the joke Jacob was thinking.

"'Cause she threw out all the W's." And he burst out laughing again. I glared at him.

"I'll laugh along, simply because I know you have special needs, Dog. Sorry to state the obvious." I sneered. He did a mock smile.

"Sorry to state the obvious myself, but your roots are growing in."

I would have loved to come up with some smart-ass remark to throw right back into his face, but my eyes drifted back to Nessie.

"Is Renesmee okay?" I tried my best not to sound hostile; sadly, I wasn't that great an actress.

Every single person's head dropped the second I mentioned her name. Bella looked as if she would break out into tears if she could. Edward and Jacob looked expressionless- except for their eyes, which held all the anger in the world. Judging by this, I'd guess that she wasn't doing all that well.

It was Alice who broke out of her mask first. "She's worse off than before," her voice broke off at the end, allowing Edward to finish for her.

"It's all catching up to her now. Before, she didn't have time to think about how much it really hurt." He was going to say something else, but he paused.

Of course, every few seconds she was being bruised, scratched or wounded. She wouldn't have thought about that so much as trying to defend herself from the next blow. That didn't bother me nearly as much as the fact that she _couldn't _have protected herself. They had so many advantages against her, being full vampires- being a group rather than just one person. They could attack her physically and mentally, and she could do nothing against them. I was actually surprised that she managed to make it through this. But then again, the Volturi wouldn't have killed her. That would be a death sentence for them all, they knew that. They knew that if she was only (seriously) hurt, we would be more concerned in getting her help than getting vengeance. How wrong they were.

"I'll kill them." It was one statement spoken by two people. It was a promise.

"Who?" Bella whispered.

"The Italian bloodsuckers."

"The Volturi."

It was said, again, at the same time, but each snarl had its own loathe for the people it was directed to.

"Can _we _get in on that?" Emmett snarled. I smirked.

"The more, the merrier." Jacob said.

…

_**Alice's POV**_

"Sit still, Emmett!" I commanded him.

"I'll never warm up to the fact that I ever had to wear makeup." He whined. I was going to smack him. Jacob snickered at what I thought was probably the irony of "warm up."

"It's only for a few hours. Now, _sit. Still_."

"I'm try-" _smack._

Why did he have to put up such a fight? Edward, Jasper and Carlisle didn't complain- I don't even think Jacob would have if he needed any cover up. After much effort and many smacks, I finally got Emmett done.

"Well, that's the last of it." I tossed the empty compact into the bag in which it came. Littering isn't cool. "It's also the last of us."

I'd managed to get everyone's makeup done in a surprisingly short amount of time. Even for me. Renesmee's was the hardest though. Even after I was finished, I still couldn't hide every bruise or scratch. I tried my best to cover up the serious ones, though.

"You know, we're going to have to come up with a good excuse." I muttered.

**I realize that I have not posted a new chapter in 58 days, I'm sawry! And I know this one's short, but I wanted to get it up quickly!**


	11. Best Time in a Long Time

**Whoop! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was working on Inside Out, my new story (It's Renesmee and Nahuel, but only friendship. It's got some NessXJake in it too. I beg of you, please read it and review. I'm desperate [its going to be good].)**

**Renesmee's POV**

It hurt.

It really, really, _really, _hurt.

It almost felt like someone was repeatedly kicking my head. No need to mention, that's what _was _occurring not just a day ago. I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up. Attempt 1, failed. Attempt 2, failed…. Attempt 9, almost failed.

My dad must have noticed my weak attempts at getting up- but I think he caught on to my plan on attempt 10. Maybe he figured out that I wasn't trying to look like a fish out of water. He gently helped me up. I leaned against the wall, my back starting throbbing; like someone took a hammer to it. _'Great.'_

"A-are you okay?" he asked. The conversation going on between Jacob, Carlisle, and Alice was cut short.

"Is she awake?" Jacob asked, scrambling over beside us.

"T-throbbing… in… p-pain…" I was upset that my voice didn't come out as strong as I wished. It came out cracked and quiet. It hurt to talk.

"Do you think you're okay to walk?" my dad asked. I nodded. "Our plane leaves in an hour and a half." I nodded again.

I tried sliding up the wall, using my hands to propel me upward. I finally got to an upright position, breathing heavily. I almost fell, again, but Jacob caught me. "You sure?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered. No. I was not sure. But why not, let's give it a try! The worst that could happen is the breaking of my neck. Wonderful. He slowly released me, and I hobbled back and forth until I found balance. I stayed still for a few seconds, to make sure I wouldn't fall over (again).

I took slow steps, occasionally tipping and nearly falling. Soon, I started to find my balance, even through the searing pain. The steps became about normal speed. My dad put his arm around me to make sure I wouldn't lose balance again. We started walking somewhat quickly.

**Jacob's POV**

I wished that was me holding her.

I wished it in my heart, not my head, so Edward wouldn't hear. This was _my_ fault. As usual.

Edward reached over to me with his available hand and smacked the back of my head. Again, he glared at me.

'_Edward, you _know_ this is all because of me. There's no point in trying to hurt me. I've already hurt myself- and…' _my thoughts trailed off. He knew what I was going to think next.

"You don't want to see me when I'm truly mad, Jacob. So I suggest to you that you stop thinking like that. Because if you continue, I will give you what you think you deserve. Unless you think that you deserve nothing; then _I_ will decide." He threatened me. I looked down, my hands in my pockets. I couldn't help the way I thought. Not when it was the truth.

…

"My goodness! What's happened to her?" The flight attendant asked. Renesmee put on a fake version of her bright smile. Nobody else would ever be able to tell, besides us.

"Well, you see, we went hiking," Edward began, "and there was loose footing in the-"

"She kissed the ground!" Emmett interrupted. I smacked him on the back of the head, at the same time as Edward.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor. I've got it taken care of." Carlisle assured her. She smiled. Esme smiled as well, sliding her hand over top of Carlisle's. Edward chuckled from the seat in front of me. So did Jasper. In a few seconds, everyone seemed to get the joke, and they started snickering. Even Renesmee was laughing through the pain. I looked down, but allowed myself a laugh. _Smooth one, Esme_. The flight attendant walked off.

I was stuck beside Bella, who was beside Nessie. Edward was sitting in front me with Jasper. Emmett was stuck in the middle. Esme was in the isle seat in front of Edward; Alice was staring out the window, no doubt, trying to have a vision. Blondie was in the middle of them, chatting her "heart" out. Carlisle sat on the other side of the isle, close to Edward. They were talking about something that I didn't bother listening to.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Bella consistently asked Renesmee through the flight. She kept nodding and mumbling "yes", looking like she was about to fall asleep.

"You'd think going vamp-o would improve your sense of hearing." I teased Bella. She glared at me, but I saw a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"Oh, you hear _me _okay." I said.

"That's because you talk loudly."

"Yes, so you can _hear_ me. I'll talk quietly once I get you a hearing-aid, Granny." Nessie started laughing heavily, but Bella bitch slapped me. Boy did that _not _hurt. I laughed, too.

"Hey, Jacob, you might want to talk _ssslllooowwweeerrr _so Grandma can understand." Emmett contributed. I laughed, regretting that I didn't come up with that myself. That deserved a high five. Edward shot me a glare, but I could see that he wanted to laugh, too.

"Oh, good one, guys!" she said sarcastically, "Jacob, you should apply for a job at a joke shop! They need smart ones like you. Oh wait- dogs aren't allowed!" she said. I opened my mouth to say something, but I heard Alice reply instead.

"Bella, you shouldn't blame your menopause on your _son-in-law._" Alice said. I erupted in laughter. I could tell that my face was a little bit red. I looked over at Nessie; she looked back at me, confused. 'I'll tell you later,' I mouthed to her when Bella wasn't looking.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. I snickered.

"Yes I am, Mr. Cullen." He knew I would.

We shot each other laughs and jokes for the next few hours. Even Edward cracked a smile at a few. I had to say…

This is the best time I've had in a long time.

**Hope you like it! This is the second last chapter :'(. I don't want it to come to an end. But it has to. You'll like the ending. At least I hope you will. **


	12. Always, All Ways

**Always, All Ways.**

**Jacob's POV**

"It feels so good to be hunting again." Nessie sighed, as we walked to the middle of the clearing beside the Cullen property. She sat down, and so did I. I crossed my arms behind my head, lying back. She smiled.

Of course it would feel good to hunt again. She must not have hunted for at least fifteen days- and as far as I was concerned, that was quite a bit of time to go without it for the bloodsu- I mean, vampires.

The first few days, Nessie spent being treated like a piñata. The Volturi kicked her around like a soccer ball, testing the "new recruits" abilities. Our arrival was the final test- or the final step in their plot. According to Edward, he believes that Nessie was used as bait to lure the Cullen's over to the Volturi- hopefully gaining new members. That wasn't how things went down.

The next two or three weeks she spent in recovery. Her breathing became heavily laboured, and she had a difficult time moving, speaking, and sometimes even just staying conscious. I felt guilty with every one of her struggles; at the sight of even just one of her many scratches, bruises and gashes. They took their time to heal, as well as the two broken ribs Edward discovered when she tried walking over to him, lost her balance and almost fell. He caught her in a certain way, and she screamed out in agony. Never could I have imagined that sound be made with the angel's voice she had. A similar (Not nearly as ear-piercing, but just as heart-piercing) cry would be heard whenever Carlisle would try to try to treat her; every part of her body was still sensitive- and I just realized that my heart was, too.

Even now, not all the bruises had healed. There were a number of scars framing her body, but only one small one on the side of her forehead. Although it was the smallest one, it hit me just as hard- almost as if I was there. Whenever I pushed her hair back, I was reminded of my foolishness and how I'd caused this. But it wasn't near her eyes, which I could only be thankful for. Her beautiful eyes.

She couldn't yet run as fast as she used to, and every now and then she would stumble, but I'd catch her. She would look up at me and smile, which was always worth saying, scarred or not. She wasn't really even supposed to be hunting in her condition, but both Carlisle and Edward agreed that if she didn't hunt soon, major damage could be done to her health. That was the last thing she needed.

"I would suspect so," I said, sitting back up again. "Speaking of which, are you holding up okay?" I must have asked a thousand times an hour, but I needed to know. Some would say I cared too much- Well, I say they just cared too little. They didn't have an Imprint. They weren't lucky enough.

"Well, my ribs don't hurt like _hell _anymore, the headaches are becoming somewhat bearable, and the bruises only sting. My back still aches, though." She frowned, sighed, and then slightly smiled again. "So I guess I'm feeling a _lot_ better than before."

"That's good." I said, lying to myself. That's _good? _No it wasn't, it was horrible! I mean, she was getting better, which was a plus, but she was still in pain. And she didn't deserve to be. I did. The major pain she _was_ hiding, and the minor pain she _wasn't_ were all a lack of my immaturity. It was _my_ fault. Regardless of this simple fact, she smiled through it. Through all that pain.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. She looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"Maybe I'm missing something," she said, "but what exactly do you feel the need to apologize for?"

"It's my fault you're in pain." I said, rather quietly. I was shameful. I deserved to be. I dropped my head and clenched my fists, resting my forearms on my knees. She frowned.

Renesmee repositioned herself so that she was resting her knees in front of me, rather than beside. She leaned forward, extending and arm out toward me. Her hand brushed my jaw, cupping it with a touch warm as her heart. She tilted my chin up so that I looked her in the eyes- eyes filled with understanding and curiosity at the same time. Her face was a mask of concern.

"You look a lot cuter with your head held high. Keep it that way." She said. I looked at her with disbelieving eyes. Had I heard her correctly? I felt my face get hot, which meant I was getting red- that didn't happen often. She smiled; a hint of satisfaction in her eyes. Her hand didn't move from my face. I lifted my hand over top of hers, and we stayed like that.

'_Listen, Jake, '_Nessie thought,_ 'Don't blame yourself. Nothing hurts when I'm with you.'_

"But everything hurts _because_ of me." I countered. She sighed, moving her hand to my shoulder. Again, mine followed hers.

Nessie shook her head, "I feel fine, Jacob. There was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened to me once it started. Please don't blame yourself. You aren't the one who was hurting me. Don't act like you are." I winced.

"Nessie, it's hard to look at your injuries without hating myself more. I should have-"

"You should have done this, you should have done that. You can't expect to be everywhere at once. Why don't you look at what you _did_ do? You came all the way to _Italy. _And because I am one of Alice's blind spots, you guys couldn't have been one hundred percent sure I was even going to be there. And when you _did_ get there, you almost got the living _hell _kicked out of you when you charged at Aro. You risked so much, and although I wish you didn't have to, I'm glad you did- because you're the reason that I'm still here right now." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Then she stood up, leaning against the tree we were next to for support.

"Thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. I was startled for a moment, but pressed her close to me after I realized that maybe she was right. Everything was alright now, even if I couldn't change the past. So maybe I didn't have as much to blame myself for as I had previously thought. She was still here. Here in my arms.

"I'd do it again in a heart-beat," I promised, "especially if it was yours."

"I know." Standing there like that was bliss. I wished it could have lasted forever, and it would have, had she not managed to untangle herself from my iron grip. She leaned back against the tree. It was only then that I noticed her breathing was still slightly forced. She looked down, as if she was in pain, and semi-winced.

"Are you okay?" I asked, alarmed, "D-do your ribs hurt again?"

"It's nothing, Jacob. Relax." She said, but her voice cracked.

"Please tell me." I begged, "If your head hurts again, I could-"

"It isn't that. It's just..." Her eyes began to water. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. Unsuccessful, a tear slipped down her cheek. It fell at terminal velocity, at least to me. Being already so close to her, I lifted my hand to wipe it away. Tears looked so out of place coming from her beautiful, brown eyes. Nessie sighed, which took effort.

"I'm... I'm s-sorry." She stuttered. Call me stupid, but I just couldn't understand what for. Sorry for getting hurt? Sorry for almost getting killed? She had nothing to be sorry for.

"I don't understand." I admitted, "Why?"

"I'm... I'm such a burden to you all!" She cried, "I was being stupid, which is what got you all into this mess. I was the reason you all had to go all the way to Italy. Sometimes, I wonder if it would be better if I was never even-"

"Stop." I said, grinding my teeth together, "Do _not _finish that sentence, or I will go mad. I never want to hear you talk like that. If you were never..." I shook my head, not wanting to think the words, "I'd still be living in hell right now. You took the burden you think you are off my shoulders." She looked at me, her eyes telling me that she didn't believe me. I gave her the opposite look back, staring deeply into her eyes. She looked away quickly, pursing her lips.

"That isn't true." She muttered, and gulped, again hiding tears.

"Yes it is." I said, getting the smallest bit closer to her. "Besides, you're about as much of a burden as playing with a newborn puppy." She looked away again, but I could see a smile tugging at her lips. I grinned in response.

"See?" I said, "You know I'm right."

"Jake... I... I don't know, I'm..." She stuttered. She took a deep breath and started over. "I'm not perfect. Sometimes, I wish I was, so I wouldn't make these reckless and idiotic mistakes."

I shook my head. "No. You're not perfect. And don't _ever_ let someone insult you like that." She looked up at me as if I was crazy, again. At this rate, I thought I might be. I let out a weak laugh.

"Emmett would call Rosalie perfect. Sam would call Emily perfect, and you're Mom? Well... yeah, she _does_ call your Dad perfect. They say 'perfect' because they think that's the best someone can get. Perfect is the limit now. They used to say 'the sky is the limit.' So everyone would try to get to the sky, because they thought that was the highest they could get. No one ever really thought of flying past it. Then, I guess some guy just kept on flying. 'Screw these damn limits,' he thought. So he got higher and

higher, and it got harder and harder- but once they were passed that 'limit' they were weightless. It's kind of like being perfect, isn't it? We constantly need to set new limits, because people are constantly breaking them. So when it comes to you, no. You're not perfect- You flew past the sky." I said it almost as a speech memorized over time. It came naturally. I guess it had built up over time.

Nessie stared at me, her mouth opening and closing as if to say something, but not quite finding the words. Then she smiled, "J-Jacob... I-"

And then it happened. I didn't expect it, and I don't think she did either. It just came. She propelled herself from the tree into my arms, just as I leaned in. Our lips collided, sending shockwaves through our bodies. I was frozen for a second before my heart-beat restarted. And when it did... Well, that frozen state I was in was replaced by fire. Being as gentle as possible, without breaking our literally mended state, I picked slightly up off the ground so she didn't have to stand on the tip of her toes to reach my lips, regardless of the fact that I was leaning downward.

I could feel her smile against my lips. The moment was not perfect. If it was, it would have ended a lot sooner. But the moment was passed the sky. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders. I could hear her thoughts as she pressed a hand to my bare back (considering how I was just wearing shorts). There were no words; just feeling. And I felt the exact same way.

Eventually, we broke apart (much to my dismay), and I put her down gently. I wrapped my arms around her waist securely, never wanting to let her go again. Not when I almost had to forever.

"-love you, too." I finished for her, and kissed the top of her head.

"I wish I'd known a long time ago." She said, regaining her breath.

"I've known for a whole seven years." I admitted. I needed to stop procrastinating, and just to tell her already. I just hope she would take it okay. She looked at me for a third time, like I was crazy. Okay, I _was_ crazy... in _love_.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Remember when we were down in La Push a month or so ago, and Seth came exploding to us that he'd Imprinted?" I asked. That had been the happiest day of his life, according to him. I knew the feeling. He Imprinted on a girl who had been slumming around the beach alone. He had nothing to do that day, so when they accidentally bumped into each other; she apologized and told him it was her fault as she picked up something she dropped. He bent down to help her. Their hands brushed and they looked each other in the eyes for a short second. That's all he needed. He Imprinted. They engaged in conversation- it turns out she had moved within the area. I was real proud of him.

Renesmee nodded.

"And do you remember when he said that after a whole seven years that he finally caught up to me?" She nodded again, and narrowed her eyes, trying to figure it out.

I bit my lip as I watched her reaction. She raised an eyebrow. "oh."

But then her eyes went wide. "_OH_."

Once again, she managed to untangle herself from my grasp, and studied my from afar, trying to see through a non-existent lie. I couldn't read the look in her eyes.

"Jacob... I... Y-you..." She stuttered her way through the sentence until I cut it off.

"I Imprinted on you." I said. "So when I say 'I love you,' _never_ doubt that. That's just me, though. It's your choice if the feelings are returned or not."

She stared my straight in the eyes for what seemed like twelve hours. Again, she opened and closed her mouth as she attempted to form a sentence. Finally, she took a step toward me, so we were as close as we were before. She raised her hand to my cheek- I half expected her to slap me.

'My vocabulary isn't that advanced,' She thought, 'so I don't think you'll understand exactly what I mean when I say I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been.' She retracted her hand and looked up at me, her eyes sparkling as brightly as her smile. That was such a beautiful smile.

I tilted my head to the side, pressing my lips on to hers for a second time. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders as I ran my fingers through her curls. I held her closely, not planning on letting go for a long while. Not until Edward pried us apart with a crowbar.

"Renesmee," I whispered against her lips, "I love you, and I always will. _Always_."

"_All Ways." _She agreed. I took her hand in mine, appreciating her warmth as we headed back to the house, ready to face the only problem in our 'passed the sky' world-

_**Her Father.**_

'_Always, All Ways.'- _I like the sound of that.

_**The End.**_

**I'd like to give huge thanks to all my reviewers- I know I've lost many of you due to my lack of updating, but I hope this made up for it. This was the final chapter, and I had it written down for 3 months- I lost it, and then found it. It is 2:47am right now, as I finish. So I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you again. I think I'm getting emotional.**

**Xrizz****: I am terribly sorry that you weren't fond of my story, Mr. Cullen.**

**Edward****: Consider yourself lucky that I haven't ripped you up yet. If that dog tries to make another move on my daughter, I'll...**

**Xrizz****: Don't worry Eddie. I'll keep an eye on them... *Heheheh.* **

**Edward****: Oh God! I forbid you to write more JacobXRenesmee stories, yet you still contradict me! Why must I live forever while my daughter dates a dog? He's not even a pure-bred!**

**Wow.**


End file.
